


Welcome Home

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, It's fluff. Scary stuff I know. Ooga booga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights when coming home Dante would stare up at the window in his living-room, smiling when realizing that yes, the light was on indoors. Vergil x Dante</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 01 - Comfort

 

No matter at what time Dante came home and no matter what matter of state he was in, be it completely covered in blood and gore from endless hours of demon slaying or despicably drunk from yet another night out, Vergil would always be up reading a book. He’d sit in his favourite velvet chair, the deep-blue one with the worn-down armrests, one hand holding the book in his lap, the other arm leaning against the armrest, supporting his head where it leaned against his knuckles.

Sometimes, when sensing that the sheer uttering of the words wouldn’t get him instantly impaled on Yamato, Dante would accuse Vergil of actually caring for him.

Those nights Vergil just _looked_ at him, not dignifying the statement with an answer.

Then, perhaps some twenty-thirty minutes later, roughly about the time it took Dante to peel his usually blood-encrusted clothesoff of himself, throw them in the corner and grab a quick scaldingly hot shower before slipping between the covers, Vergil would bookmark however far he'd gotten in the tome he'd been reading, put it down and then head to bed as well, but not before making his way around the shop, Yamato in his left hand as he did, making sure of that all the lights were shut off and the door locked as Dante had an, ah, affinity to"forget" to lock the door. Not that the elder son of Sparda actually thought that something flimsy like a door would stop a demon, buthe reasoned that just because something probably wouldn't have an effect didn't mean you should give them freebies. 

Dante knew that it was pointless to ask his brother to go to bed without him. That blank stare would all too well tell Dante precisely what the elder sibling thought. Basically “stop being a moron.” After a lifetime Dante had been the victim of enough of Vergil's _looks_ to be able to read them without any real effort.

 

And Dante accepted it all, because in a strange way it felt good knowing there was someone waiting for him.

Staggering into bed Dante very rarely managed to stay awake long enough to watch Vergil fall asleep, and even though he’d tried on a couple of times Vergil took much longer to fall asleep than he did. In a way, it was comforting feeling that warm relaxed presence against his back as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that still, after all these years and all the shit they’d been through, Vergil had his back.

 


End file.
